Wireless communication devices are attached to articles of manufacture to wirelessly communicate identification, tracking and other information concerning the article. Many of the wireless communication devices used to attach to an article are radio frequency devices. Such wireless communication device is attached to articles so that information may be received and communicated to and from the articles. These devices are attached to articles when information is needed, and the devices are detached when information is no longer needed concerning the original articles so that the devices may be reused on other articles of interest.
One common type of wireless communication device used for attachment to articles of manufacture is called a transponder tag. For example, many clothing retailers attach transponder tags to clothing for security purposes. The transponder tags are adapted to interact with a signal that is transmitted by a transmitter into a surveillance zone. If the transponder tag moves through the surveillance zone, a system identifies the unauthorized presence of the tagged article in the zone.
These transponder tags are typically attached by mechanical components. Authorized persons detach the transponder tag when the article is presented for purchase. To detach the tags, a external tool or device is used. Some tools involve use purely mechanical removal methods. Other tools contain magnetic devices that function to move internal mechanical components of the transponder tag that are keeping the tag attached to the article.
Thus, existing methods lack automation for attachment and detachment of wireless communication devices. For example, some transponders require a tool using mechanical methods and movements to detach the transponder from an article. Others require reception of a special signal before detachment is allowed of the communication device. Still others use an external tool for detaching that contains an electromagnet, but the electromagnetic only aids in the movement of internal mechanical parts in the transponder tag. The electromagnet only aids in the detachment process and does not in and by itself detach the transponder tag from the article. Alteration of magnetic force for detachment of wireless communication deivces is not used most likely, because the articles are usually not magnetic and thus, it is not possible to create a sufficient readily magnetic force between the wireless communication devices and the articles is not substantially possible.